


The humours of Whiskey

by Mother_of_Dragons



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Dragons/pseuds/Mother_of_Dragons
Summary: She takes another sip of her drink and her gaze, curious and uniquely mismatched almost to the point of diametric opposition, locks with yours without her having to turn her head. You glance away, severely embarrassed, but not before you catch a glimpse of her (more prepositionary than unkind) sharp, ivory-white smirk.





	The humours of Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> The title - of course - is borrowed from the song!
> 
> Hozier does a lovely rendition of a shortened version on YT that I would highly reccomend & there is a mini excerpt from it near the end of the fic.

Blazer draped elegantly over her shoulders, she keeps one hand (the one marred with scars) tucked deep into her pocket whilst the other nurses a finger of what you can only assume is whiskey.

Beneath the blazer, she wears a waistcoat and a white penny collared shirt, unbuttoned enough so that you can just about glimpse (and greatly appreciate) the gentle swell of her breasts and the freckles that dot her sternum and neck. 

Upon closer inspection, you spot that the cumberband she pairs it with isn't just a plain black after all but is inlaid with floral embroidery (amaryllis, you think) in a shade of what can only be described as royal purple, matching the untied, silk scarf she sports.

You're drawn to her legs as she shifts on the stool and are unsurprised to find tailored trousers which accentuate her slender, toned muscles, topped off with classic black Oxfords. In all honesty, you'd half expected her to be gripping a cane; it's head a silver, swirling mass of the legendary tentacles you'd heard snippets and whispers about from her earlier days, but - alas - she doesn't indulge you in the fancy, today.

As always, her hair is perfectly coiffed in its usual slicked back style (with not a strand out of place), but what _does_ surprise you is the subtle, rouge eyeshadow that dots the inner corners of her eyes (giving them more depth) and tapers off in a dramatic apex - angular, just like the rest of her features. 

She takes another sip of her drink and her gaze, curious and uniquely mismatched almost to the point of diametric opposition, locks with yours without her having to turn her head. You glance away, severely embarrassed, but not before you catch a glimpse of her (more prepositionary than unkind) sharp, ivory-white smirk.

*

The rest of the night goes on without incident, and you soon lose yourself in conversation with your colleagues, your thoughts only straying once or twice before the party begins to dwindle down.

Perhaps a touch prematurely, you make your goodbyes and rise from the table, ultimately pleased with the result of the outing as you head outside to wait patiently for the taxi you'd ordered to take you back to your quarters.

Soon, a car way too luxurious to be intended for you pulls up and you feel someone brush past you as they descend the steps.

In the dark, you don't realise that it's Moira until she stops at the foot of the stairs, her silhouette illuminated by a nearby streetlight.

She tilts her head, minutely, to the side and leaves the car idling for a moment before she finally speaks up, her drawl _oh so_ Irish; sweeter than honey and stronger than steam.

_"Coming?"_

**Author's Note:**

> So, the idea of Moira's suit is an amalgam of what I think the love child of Blake Lively & Cate Blanchett's attire would look like, mixed with various inspirations from art that I found on tumblr & will be sure to [link](https://thewingsofthelion.tumblr.com/post/175087849740/aahhhh-im-not-dead-im-justso-bussy-i-hope-i%22) [when](https://ohnoafterlaughs.tumblr.com/post/175081693686/help-aicosu-s-stories-are-giving-me-ideas) [I'm](https://ohnoafterlaughs.tumblr.com/post/177110128086/recommended-readings-genetic-conditioning-and) [off](https://about92bleachedrainbows.tumblr.com/post/174965942850/another-moira-x-leyendecker-study-arrow-collar) [mobile](https://aidosaur.tumblr.com/post/177029991193/oh-at-flamecon-ill-have-a-new-print-of-moira-in).
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
